Hikari
by Emo Ren
Summary: This is basicly why Roxas left, What pushed Roxas to leaving the Organization! "When You Walk Away" was written for fanlib so don't blame me for copywrite. This story is dedicated To Veronica "Happy Birthday!"


**Hello, It's Ren! This story was originally written for , but when Disney bought Fanlib, it was forgotten. Today I bring you "When You Walk Away" redone, and better than ever! This Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction, is for my good friend Veronica. Have a wonderful Birthday!**

Chapter 1: Namine and... Axel?

"She's in love with you!" Roxas shouted. Roxas and Axel were pretty much in the usual fight. Roxas was yet again trying to convince Axel that Namine was in love with him.

"Is not! I'm years and years older than her!" Axel shouts, and he slaps his hand to his head. Roxas sighed. Roxas and Axel were perched on one of the thousand couches in Castle Oblivion. Axel was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"She's up in that room of hers 24-7 drawing pictures of you and her!" Roxas convinced Axel. Axel leans his head back as if he was considering something, but then he immediately throws his head down. He had thrown his head down so hard, he lost his balance and fell from the couch. Roxas leaped of the couch and began rolling around on the floor laughing to piss Axel off.

"Oww!" Axel complained.

"That's what you get when you don't believe!" Roxas laughs, trying to be dramatic.

"Will you just shut up about this!" Axel storms out of the room. Roxas, who was still laughing rolling around on the floor, sat up and lifted his head towards the door that Axel slammed. Roxas quickly scrambled to his feet, and raced towards the door.

Roxas burst through the door noticing Axel talking to Larxene. Larxene was twirling her blonde hair in one hand, trying to put it into a tight bun.

"I have stupid kitchen duty today!" Larxene sighs. "Hey, Can you hold this?" She turns around and holds her ponytail to Axel, who lazily takes it.

"Axel!" Roxas shouts. Axel looks up happily, and drops Larxene's ponytail.

"Run!" Roxas whispers. The two boys raced down the hallway, leaving Larxene to curse their names in anger, especially Roxas'.

A few minutes later, Axel and Roxas were turning down the hallway leading from the kitchen to the upstairs, Sea salt ice cream in hand.

"You know she really does like you..." Roxas whispered in between licks.

"You know, I really don't care..." Axel sighs.

"You know, I'll pay you 10 munny if you go talk to her..."

"Will you just stop saying you know!!!" Axel shouted.

"Will you go see her...?" Roxas coaxes.

"Fine! But I'm not going to date her!" Axel pouts.

"I never said you had to...." Roxas smiled as he chased Axel up the stairs to Namine's room.

_Axel_

Axel stood outside that white door, that fine summer morning, as nervous as the whole organization when Xaldin gets on one of those stabby moods. The truth was, Axel really thought that cute little slave girl Namine was sorta cute. But Axel didn't want anyone to know, especially Roxas. He would just make it worse somehow. Axel smoothed out his robe and combed his fingers through his hair quickly and effectively. However, Axel could never seem to build up the courage to enter the room

"Go Axel!" Roxas laughs nudging me softly in my rib cage.

"I-I... ok" Axel stammered. "Munny first!" Roxas muttered curses as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few spear shaped coins, and handed them to Axel.

"Now go!" Roxas ordered. Axel took a deep breath, sighed, and entered the room.

_Naminé_

"_Nagaku, tsukuzu, kono michi no mukou ni, shinjirareru, mono ga kitto aru.... Straight on this road, continuing road, must surely be something we can believe, in...." _Naminé sings, as she sketches a scene. She looks up, and notices a person in the doorway. It was an organization member, his hood pulled over his head. Naminé ducked, pulling herself under her white table. She didn't want to be locked up and abused anymore. She was a person to. The man walked over to her table, and wrapped a strong grip around her arm, he then promptly pulled her arm as hard as he could, nearly ripping her arm from her socket.

"Naminé it's just me!" The man says. He removes his hood, and Naminé immediately flags him as Axel. Her eyes widened. Axel released his grip on Naminé, and allowed her to drop onto her drawing.

"Wh-what are you drawing?" Axel asked awkwardly. Naminé smiled, but then she realized what the Organization did to her.

"Why the hell do you care?" Naminé asked. "You're just going to kill me after Sora's memories are erased! You keep me locked up in this creepy castle, never letting me see daylight, and then all the sudden you care?"

"God Namz I just wanted to know what you were drawing! You didn't need to go all psycho on me!" Axel says coolly.

"Don't call me Namz! My name is Naminé!" She shouts. After a minute of awkward silence, Axel finally said something.

"So... They don't let you out?.....ever?" Axel asks.

"No!" Naminé shouts back.

"Do you want to maybe... Go to the carnival?" Axel asks.

"Um Sure!" Naminé responds. "I haven't been to a carnival since you guys tricked me into doing your dirty deeds!"

"Y-yeah" Axel sighs, raising his hand to the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

The air smelled of buttery popcorn, and sugary sweet cotton candy. The sun began to set, and the air was becoming crisp and cool. Naminé couldn't stop looking at Axel, who, for once, wasn't in his robes. He wore jeans and a blue shirt. His jacket was red. This sort of bothered Naminé, it was weird to see him in normal clothes. Naminé stopped in front of a booth. There, on the top shelf of the booth, was a pink stuffed bear. It was beautiful, and Naminé wanted it. Unfortunately she knew she could never win a game, let alone a shooting game.

"Naminé, I can win that bear for you" Axel smiles.

"Pft like you could!" Naminé answers sarcastically. Axel picked up the gun, and placed down a few munnies.

"Now, you wanna shoot out the star" The booth keeper explains. Axel aims, and gun shots fill the air. Naminé covered her ears. The gun shots die down, and the booth keeper reels in the star.

"Y-you did it!" The booth keeper says, his voice sounds shocked. "W-what do you want?"

"The pink bear please!" Axel demands. The booth keeper hands Naminé the bear.

"W-wow! You would do that for me?" Naminé asks surprised.

"Sure!" Axel smiles. Naminé grabs Axel's hand and pulls him towards another booth.

That night, the fireworks show was better than any show they have ever done. And it was like this for Naminé because Axel was there.

"_Naminé I had a great time with you!" Axel smiles._

"_Me too! Thanks for taking me out!" Naminé blushes._

"_I-" Axel starts, but he pauses for a kiss. He leans in, and....._

"Whoa! Coming through Sir!" Pence piped as he pushes through Axel and Naminé's kiss.

"God Damn it Pence!" Axel spits, as Pence runs to Olette and Hayner. Naminé laughs.

"You know them?"

"Oh yeah, Roxas has a crush on Olette so I hear about it everyday!" Axel sighs.

"Come on, I'm tired!" Naminé smiles.

Axel walked Naminé to her room, and said goodbye. Just as Naminé begins to close the door, Axel notices the drawing Naminé was drawing earlier. It showed Naminé, hand in hand with him. Smiling. And that alone, was enough to make Axel smile.....

**The Song Naminé Is Singing Is Called "Pure Heart" Music by: Nobuo Uematsu, Lyrics by: Emiko Shiratori, and Arrangement by: Jim Ediger. Thanks, and Happy Birthday Nica!**


End file.
